Un Angel Caido
by michixx
Summary: que pasara cuando sakura se valla de vacaciones con su padre, y yue bajo ciertas circunstancias tenga que quedarse a vivir con el moreno por un tiempo, SIENDO UN MORTAL!.----Una historia Touya/Yue. YAOI.
1. Cayendo Del cielo

Holaaa! Pues hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic yaoi.. En realidad es el primero

Que hago así que no me apedreen xD!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a las clamp! yo solo soy una fan

Que quería ver más! MUCHO más xD!

Serie: Sakura Card Captor

Pareja: Yue /-/ Touya =D SI NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI POR FAVOR ABSTENTE DE

LEER ESTO! SIMPLEMENTE IGNORALO _

_**CAPITULO 1 : Cayendo del Cielo**_

El sol parecía brillar más intensamente de lo normal, un día caluroso..

-Sakura..?

-si kero..?

-hace mucho calor.. Cuando nos vamos a la playa?..

-pues se supone que mi padre debería haber llegado hace media hora..-sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas por la alta temperatura en la habitación

-YA LLEGUE!-la voz de su padre se escucho desde la puerta. A lo cual sakura respondió levantándose inmediatamente.

Bajo por las escaleras a toda prisa y se abalanzo sobre su padre sin muchos miramientos

-estas lista sakura?-le pregunto con voz cariñosa, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y soltaba una risita

-SI!-afirmo feliz mientras tomaba sus maletas del costado de la puerta

-Entonces nos vamos-afirmo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia touya que se encontraba detrás de ellos sin decir una palabra-seguro que no quieres ir?-pregunto por milésima vez al chico

-No es que no quiera, sabes que no puedo por los exámenes que tendré las siguientes semanas..-aclaro.

Se había negado a irse de vacaciones puesto que en la universidad les habían colocado la temporada de exámenes precisamente en la fecha de vacaciones de su padre.

-oh bueno.. Pásala bien en casa y suerte con tus estudios-lo animo

-si-respondió secamente-oye monstruo, no piensas dejar aquí a tu "peluche" amarillo verdad?-dijo resaltando lo que ya era obvio

-claro que no.. Ya lo busco Y NO ME LLAMES MOUNSTRO ¡!-le grito enojada mientras corría escaleras arriba en busca de kero

-cuida bien la casa touya, confío en ti-le dijo sonriente su padre mientras tomaba las maletas de sakura y las colocaba dentro del carro

-si si…-se rasco la cabeza al tiempo que caminaba a la sala y se sentaba en uno de los muebles, donde tenía sus demás libros completamente regados.

-adiós hermano!-grito sakura mientras salía por la puerta principal

-adiós monstruo..-susurro para sí mismo mientras tomaba uno de los cuadernos de actividades

Veamos.. Literatura.. Literatura.. Estoy seguro de que nos mandaron una actividad de literatura. Pero.. No hay nada escrito en el cuaderno

Touya comenzó a recordar la última clase que habían tenido.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+ Flash Back +.+.+.+.+.+.+

-Touya.. touya-una suave voz lo llamaba

-mm..-era lo único que el aludido respondía

-KINOMOTO!-se escucho un fuerte grito a su lado

-ah?-pregunto mientras levantaba su rostro del pupitre, y restregaba los ojos suavemente

-acaso no está durmiendo bien? Porque no va y toma una siesta en el pasillo? Ya que mi clase le parece tan aburrida!-mando la profesora que se encontraba en un estado increíblemente alto de ira al descubrir al chico durmiendo libremente

-después te presto los apuntes..-le susurro yukito, quien se encontraba justo detrás de él..

+.+.+.+.+.+.+ Fin Flash Back +.+.+.+.+.+.+

-Cierto.. yuki es quien tiene esos apuntes… y el examen es mañana-se dijo a si mismo reprochándose-lo llamare..

Se levanto del sofá y camino con pereza hacia el teléfono. Descolgó el auricular y marco con increíble rapidez los números que sus dedos habían memorizado de tanto marcar.

Se escucho en tono de llamada Uno… dos… tres… cuatro..

-si?-contestó una voz más que conocida por el moreno

-Buenas noches yuki-una involuntaria sonrisa se formo en sus labios al decir su nombre

-ah! Buenas noches touya!-le respondió carismáticamente-necesitas los apuntes cierto?-pregunto como si nada, dejando a un touya sorprendido

-como..?-no termino de formular la pregunta

-es que recordé esa vez en clases.. y yo era el que tenia los apuntes así que hice la deducción-soltó una risita que touya pudo escuchar con claridad

-no te rías de mi…-amenazo-iré a buscarlos

-no te preocupes por eso, iba a pasar por tu casa en un momento de todos modos, así que espérame que ya voy!-se escucho el tono de llamada anunciando que habían cortado la comunicación

-juro que nunca lo entenderé..-suspiro mientras se dirigía a al sofá y prendía la televisión mientras esperaba a yukito

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando estaban tocando su puerta

-Voy!-anuncio mientras caminaba rápidamente a buscar la llave y abrir

-Buenas noches!-exclamo yukito con su sonrisa angelical mientras extendía sus manos con el cuaderno que touya necesitaba

-Buenas noches.. Gracias-tomo la libreta en sus manos-pasa adelante-le indico, a lo cual el obedeció.

Touya cerró la puerta tras el

-me extrañaba que no hubieras llamado más temprano-afirmo el de cabello grisáceo

-bueno.. en realidad lo había olvidado por completo-admitió

-muy común en ti mi querido amigo-sonrió ampliamente- te ayudo a estudiar?

-seria de mucha ayuda-afirmo mientras se dirigían al mueble y comenzaban su sesión de estudio

_Que lindo es. .._ Touya veía como su finos dedos se deslizaban con delicadeza sobre la blanca hoja, indicándole y explicando cosas a las cuales touya no prestaba ni la más mínima atención..

Así estuvieron durante horas hasta que yukito, sin avisar, se puso de pie rápidamente

-que sucede?-pregunto touya confundido

-es..

No termino de hablar, puesto que un símbolo mágico apareció bajo su cuerpo y unas enormes alas se desplegaron dentro de la pequeña sala, recubriendo su delicado ser. Dejando ver finalmente, aquel guardián con apariencia de ángel; largo cabello plateado, ojos azules como el mar, piel blanca como la nieve, delicado cuerpo.. Simplemente una creación que no tenia palabras para describir su belleza

-el mago Clow está cerca!-afirmo mientras se colocaba en posición para salir volando por la ventana

-e..es.. Espera!-le grito touya quien fue tras él Pero el ángel no se detuvo, al contrario, fue más rápido

Touya sin pensarlo mucho fue tras él saltando por la misma ventana

-ese imbécil!-exclamo mientras caía perfectamente sobre el pasto, para luego correr lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas

En el cielo, no muy alto, pudo vislumbrar la cegadora silueta blanca

-Que demonios crees que haces?-le grito lo más alto que pudo. Yue al escucharlo se detuvo rápidamente

-_Me escucho?_ –pensó touya extrañado

Repentinamente una luz envolvió el cuerpo de yue, lo cual dejo a touya impresionado

-YUE!-lo llamo tan fuerte como pudo, pero no recibió respuesta ni logro ver nada mas allá de aquella luz

-que demonios está sucediendo?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras llegaba bajo la misma posición del ángel

La luz desapareció rápidamente dejando a yue al descubierto, sus alas habían desaparecido lo cual alerto al moreno

-yue! Yue! Respóndeme yue!-pero todo fue inútil, desde el cielo comenzó a caer el bello ángel con gracia infinita, dejando a su paso un hermoso hilo de luz

Touya corrió a la misma dirección a la que caería yue, atrapándolo en sus brazos firmemente justo antes de que el golpe contra el concreto fuera inevitable

El bello ángel se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena

-yue?-lo zarandeo suavemente-estas bien?-pregunto tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta, pero el chico de cabello plateado apenas y respiraba

-que demonios te paso..?-susurro mientras deslizaba su brazo libre por debajo de las rodillas del ángel, levantándolo con dulzura e increíble facilidad.

-Valla que eres liviano..-se sorprendió al ver el hermoso rostro alvino bañado por la luz de la luna-_simplemente hermoso..-_sonrió para sí mismo por su pensamiento-por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es llevarte a la casa..


	2. Interrogantes

_**Un Ángel Caído: Interrogantes..?**_

_-Valla que eres liviano..-se sorprendió al ver el hermoso rostro alvino bañado por la luz de la luna-simplemente hermoso..-sonrió para si mismo por su pensamiento-por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es llevarte a la casa..__  
_  
**YUE POV**

_Oscuridad..___

_Todo es oscuridad..___

_Siento mi cuerpo suspendido en el aire.. En una inmensa oscuridad..__  
_  
-Yue..- Escucho una amable voz pronunciando mi nombre

_¿Quién me llama?_

Abro los ojos y solo veo la negrura que me recubre.. Eterno exilio sin saber donde estoy.

Trato de hablar pero mi voz no sale, mis labios no se mueven, mi cuerpo esta entumecido

_¿Qué me sucede?.._

-Yue.. Despierta…- Escucho de nuevo esa amable voz, deseo preguntar quién es, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permite

Siento mi cuerpo vacio, mi alma ausente, mi magia parpadeando débilmente, al igual que mi vida.

-Yue..-susurran cerca de mi oído

En ese momento, sentí un vacio, me sentí caer, sobre algo suave, acolchado..

Con lentitud abro los ojos, y veo una figura borrosa

-Estas bien? Como te sientes?-me pregunta apresuradamente, pero yo aun no se que responder

Mi visión se aclara lentamente y logro ver maravillosamente la figura de Touya.. El hermano de mi ama… quien ha dejado mi cuerpo vacio..

-Oye, respóndeme, puedes escucharme?-me pregunta mientras me toma de los hombros.

Observo a mi alrededor, estamos en la sala de la casa, yo acostado sobre el mueble grande y el sentado junto a mi

-que ..Sucedió?-pregunto tratando de llenar las oscuras lagunas en mi mente

-No lo sé, saliste de la casa sin dar explicación, y de repente caíste del cielo sin previo aviso..-su mirada me dice que está preocupado..

_¿Sera así..?_

-no recuerdo eso..-admito.

-que recuerdas?-pregunta con obvio interés

-recuerdo.. a yukito.. Ayudándote a estudiar-me siento con rapidez, el coloca sus manos en posición como temiendo que mi cuerpo desfallezca-y luego.. Nada.. Desperté aquí

-no recuerdas cuando te levantaste de golpe diciendo algo de clow?-

-CLOW?-grito exaltado mientras me pongo de pie en menos de medio segundo.

-OYE ESPERA!-no lo escucho

Mi cuerpo se sintió pesado, terriblemente pesado, mi rodillas fallaron y comencé a deslizarme hacia el suelo, incluso los brazos me parecía que pesaban una tonelada

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo..?__  
_  
Pero unas fuertes manos, sostuvieron mi cuerpo desde mi cintura

- estas mareado? Estas bien? Que tienes?-me bombardeo angustiado mientras sostenía mi cuerpo con fuerza, y la vez con delicadeza, como si temiera romperme

Sus manos se sentían cálidas y sus brazos fuertes.. Aquel contacto con mis caderas enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a mi cerebro.

-mareado?.. No sé que es esa sensación ..-analicé lo que sucedía –mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado...-admití

-Quizás estas cansado- sentenció

-No-respondí con la verdad- Gracias a la magia normalmente mi cuerpo puede ser tan ligero que ni lo siento.. Es lo que me ayuda a volar con rapidez y agilidad..

-Ahora que lo dices, tu alas también desaparecieron antes de caer..-

_Mis alas?..__  
_  
-Puedes Soltarme-dije casi casualmente

Con delicadeza, deposito mi cuerpo sobre el mueble sin dejar de mirarme fijamente

Cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme en invocar mis alas

_Nada.._

Siento como los ojos de touya se posan sobre mí de manera penetrante, siento que mi cara arde..

_¿Por qué..?_

-Sera mejor que descanses-abro los ojos al escucharlo-puedes dormir en el cuarto del monstruo mientras ella no está

-si-mis respuestas seguían como siempre, secas y sin sentimientos

-Quizás debas transformarte en yuki-sugirió. En su voz pude percibir un sentimiento contradictorio, pero no supe distinguir cual

-acabo de intentarlo..-

-eh?-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-no me digas que..

-no puedo transformarme-complete lo que aparentemente él quería decir. Se quedo como piedra. Frio, quizás del susto.. Por no poder ver a yukito..

No decía ninguna palabra, solo tenía un semblante serio, masculino..

Tenia puesta una Camiseta Negra que hacia resaltar deliciosamente sus músculos..

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas..?_

-No entiendo..-susurro mas para sí mismo que para mí

-porque mejor no vamos a descansar y vemos que sucede mañana?-fría.. Dolorosa voz que sale de mis labios.. Acaso no puedo tornarla más cálida?

-quizás sea lo mejor-sentencio nuevamente con un tono de calidez-Vamos-me ofreció su mano-te acompaño al cuarto de sakura

Dude. Tomar su mano? Era eso seguro? Mi cuerpo no reaccionaria? ..

_¿Acaso debería alejarme de él?.._

-Esta bien.. Solo te acompañare-alejo su mano al momento de soltar un suspiro

-Gracias-fue lo único que logre responder mientras me ponía en pie.

Me tambalee un poco, y el coloco sus manos en posición para detener mi caída, parecía hacerlo instintivamente. Solo me toco un poco las caderas y con eso me basto para recuperar mi equilibrio..

_Desearía que no me soltara nunca.._

-Seguro no necesitas ayuda?-su voz resonó en mis oídos fuertemente.. No quise voltear a verlo. Quien sabe cuál sería mi reacción si viera esos ojos con los que deliraba últimamente..

-estoy bien-me incorpore rápidamente mientras me hacia camino a las escaleras, subiendo con todo el cuidado del mundo, puesto que en estos momentos mi cuerpo es totalmente desconocido para mí

-caminas raro sabes?-dijo a modo de burla. Pero era verdad, quien sabe cómo se vería mi cuerpo moviéndose en ese momento. No supe que responder, solo seguí caminando

-No eres muy conversador cierto..?- Aunque debería detectar ironía, era lo que menos había en su vos, era un matiz.. Muy parecido a la decepción.

-No-fríamente de nuevo

Mi mirada decayó por un momento pensando en porque mi actitud tenía que ser de esa manera? Yo no deseo ser así..

Me acerque a la cerradura de la puerta, y lentamente pose mi mano sobre ella

-AHHHH!-Un grito se escapo de mi garganta mientras sentía como mi cuerpo era suspendido en el aire, y aventado fuertemente contra la pared detrás de mi

-Yue!-me llamo touya al mismo tiempo que sentía nuevamente su tacto sobre mis hombros-estas bien? Respóndeme!-pidió desesperado, más de lo que debería estar..

-si.. Estoy bien-Sentí como una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Podían verse los destellos por todas mis extremidades

-que es esto?-pregunto mientras sostenía mi mano y veía los pequeños destellos desaparecer

-Parece que la habitación de mi ama tiene un campo de energía..

-porque? Quien lo puso? Sakura?-como le era tan fácil soltar tantas palabras al mismo tiempo?..

_Desearía ser capaz de hacer eso…_

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos lo observaban fijamente.. Su rostro se fijo en el mío con una cara interrogante.. Escondí mi mirada hacia abajo

-no.. Mi ama aun no puede hacer cosas como estas, y la magia de kerberos no es tan poderosa..

-entonces.. Que fue lo que paso?-uno de sus brazos paso suavemente por mi espalda

-no.. lo ..se…-sentí mi cara arder nuevamente

Su otra mano se deslizo por debajo de mis rodillas y en menos de un segundo me halle suspendido en el aire teniendo de soporte sus enormes músculos. No pude evitar esconder mi mirada nuevamente

Podía sentir el delicado roce de mi cuerpo con su pecho.. Su musculatura, sentía su calor emanando con sensualidad, acariciando cada uno de mis poros..

-Bien.. Eres un invitado, así que donde prefieres dormir, en mi cama? O en el sofá?-me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente sacándome de mi ensoñación, podía sentir claramente sus ojos sobre mi

-en el sofá-aun no podía levantar mi mirada, sentía que moriría si lo hacía..  
¿Qué eran todas estas emociones? Nunca antes las había experimentado..

-de acuerdo..-parecía que para él mi cuerpo era sumamente liviano, puesto que sin ningún esfuerzo me llevo al sofá y me recostó suavemente-Espera aquí, no te muevas-una sonrisa en su rostro me hizo asentir sin siquiera pensarlo

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad escaleras arriba

-que sucede..?-me pregunte a mi mismo tratando de analizar todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso del día

Rápidamente vi llegar a Touya con una enorme manta y dos almohadas

Estiro la manta sobre mi cuerpo y coloco la almohada bajo mi cabeza, todo fue tan rápido que no me dio ni tiempo de reprocharle su invasión de mi espacio personal.. Aunque muy en el fondo, no parecía molestarme

-Ten-me ofreció la segunda almohada colocándola sobre mi regazo

-y esta para qué es?-pregunte viéndolo a la cara, algo que aparentemente, no podía evitar

-te gusta abrazarla mientras duermes no?-su vos era burlona y tierna a la vez

De nuevo ese extraño ardor en mi rostro

-yo no hago tal cosa-

-duerme..-su mano se poso delicadamente sobre mi cabello-si no la quieres al dormir simplemente tírala..-su sonrisa se hizo más grande-nos vemos mañana de acuerdo?

No respondí.. Sentía como sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre mi cabello.. Que sensación tan placentera.. Así tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. Había alejado sus manos nuevamente de mí

Se levanto con cuidado del borde del sillón, apago la luz, y camino hacia las escaleras

-Hasta mañana-repitió

-Hasta mañana-respondí de manera mecánica

-No te vayas a ir..-no era una orden, era más bien un tono de suplica..

-No lo hare..-mis ojos se cerraron ligeramente

_Que era todo lo que había pasado hoy?__  
__A que se debía esa actitud tan tierna conmigo?..__  
__Era porque estaba enamorado de yukito?..__  
__Era porque lo veía a él en mi.. y quería protegerlo?..___

_Demasiadas preguntas.. y ninguna repuesta…_


	3. Tomando una ducha 1

Aqui vengo con el tercer cap!

habia estado sin pc y por eso no habia podido continuar T______T pero aqui se los traigo y espero que les guste! *-*

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Un Ángel Caído: Tomando un baño..**__**  
**_

_-No te vayas a ir..-no era una orden, era más bien un tono de suplica.._

_-No lo hare..-mis ojos se cerraron ligeramente_

_Que era todo lo que había pasado hoy?_  
_A que se debía esa actitud tan tierna conmigo?.._  
_Era porque estaba enamorado de yukito?.._  
_Era porque lo veía a él en mi.. y quería protegerlo?.._

_Demasiadas preguntas.. y ninguna repuesta…_

.-.-.-.-.

**Touya POV**

-No te vayas a ir.. – suplique desde el fondo de mi corazón.. No quería que a media noche desapareciera como si nunca hubiera estado allí ..

-No lo hare..-su voz se escucho apagada.. Lo cual me decía que se estaba durmiendo

Una involuntaria sonrisa curvo mis labios al imaginármelo, sentí la tentación de ir a verlo, pero corría el riesgo de despertarlo, así que simplemente subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación

Al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana, acerque mi mano a la cerradura, con cierto temor, no quería una descarga eléctrica para mí..

Pose mi mano lentamente.. nada

-que raro.. –Gire la manilla-puedo abrirla sin problemas..-

_Que podría estar pasando?..__  
_  
Cerré la puerta de su cuarto y finalmente entre a mi habitación. Se veía grande, sola.. Triste

Porque? No lucia siempre igual? Porque ahora me sentía sola en ella?

Acaso era porque un hermoso ser estaba bajo mi mismo techo pero no a mi lado?

_Era eso?__  
__Quizás… solo quizás.._

Me recosté en la cama mientras tomaba el libro de literatura para estudiar lo que necesitaría en el examen..

Pase alrededor de una hora leyendo textos y memorizándolos, cuando me dispuse a hacer un ejercicio..

Tome mi cuaderno de apuntes y comencé a escribir

-como se hacía esto?..-revise la pagina de atrás, pero no encontré nada y fue entonces cuando recordé-cierto.. El cuaderno de yuki se quedo en la sala

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar que tenía una razón para bajar a donde estaba el hermoso ángel descansando..

-son un idiota..-reconocí

Me levante rápidamente y baje las escaleras llegando a la mesa donde estaba la pequeña libreta de anotaciones, y muy cerca de allí, quizás a solo centímetros, estaba ese chico alado con aspecto angelical..

Lo observe atentamente sin darme cuenta de que cada vez me acercaba mas a él..

-Yue..-susurre suavemente

-mnmhm…- se revolvió un poco entre sueños mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la almohada que había colocado anteriormente en su regazo

No pude evitar soltar una risita al recordar sus palabras.. "_yo_ _no hago tal cosa_"

Claro que lo hacía.. Siempre se aferraba a algo al dormir, ya me había percatado de eso hace mucho tiempo.. la vez que durmió en el cuarto de mi hermana.. Las tantas veces que durmió en mi cuarto bajo la forma de yuki..

-Descansa..-mi mano se dirigió involuntariamente hacia su cabello.. Tocándolo en una caricia prácticamente imperceptible-mañana será un nuevo día...

Con todo mi pesar me levante alejándome de él lentamente

Me gustaría permanecer siempre a su lado, pero eso es simplemente imposible

De mis labios salió un suspiro involuntario

-parece que.. Ese ángel es especial..-susurre para mi mismo mientras me adentraba en mi habitación nuevamente

Estudie durante unas horas más y finalmente me acosté a dormir.. Ansioso de ver el amanecer

.-.-.-.-. Dreaming .-.-.-.-.

-Touya..-una débil voz me llamaba

-si..?-respondí automáticamente. Sentía como si mi cuerpo flotara

-no me dejes..-suplico la misma voz que pronuncio mi nombre

-quien eres?-no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando

-lo sabes..

-saber qué?-no entendía absolutamente nada. Podía sentir claramente mis ojos cerrados, y mi cuerpo inmóvil, y a pesar de eso, parecía poder hablar..

-el por qué..

-no entiendo-admití ahora un poco molesto

-simplemente.. No me dejes..-suplico nuevamente la débil voz

.-.-.-.-. Dreaming OFF.-.-.-.-.

-uh?-abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe al oír el sonido del reloj despertado

r-que demonios.. Un sueño?-apagué la alarma y me levante perezosamente mientras me revolvía el cabello tratando de despertar

-tomare un baño..-rápidamente tome una ducha y salí nuevamente a mi habitación para vestirme, al terminar, baje las escaleras, se me estaba haciendo tarde.

-yue! Quieres desayunar?-pregunte al aire, suponiendo que recibiría un frio "si o no" pero nada sucedió..

-yue?-lo llame. Pero siguió sin responder-acaso se marcho..?-la tristeza fue casi incontenible al pensar que el podría haber ignorado lo dicho la noche anterior

Camine hacia la sala pensando encontrarme el sillón vacío. Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, en el aun yacía el hermoso cuerpo del ángel, su belleza parecía tan irreal que parpadee un par de veces para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando

-aun está dormido..-una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al verlo aun aferrado a la almohada, su respiración pausada y constante.. y su expresión totalmente serena..-está bien, no lo despertare

Hice un plato de desayuno para ambos y guarde el suyo en el microondas, le deje una nota diciéndole donde estaba y me fui a la universidad..

Tendría que darle una buena excusa a la profesora para justificar la ausencia de yukito..

**YUE POV**

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, vislumbrando cosas brillantes y borrosas a todo mi alrededor..Sentía algo suave en mis brazos, me sentía terriblemente desorientado..

Parpadee un par de veces para lograr enfocar mi vista.. Nunca antes había tenido que hacer eso..

Me senté lentamente sobre el mueble y mire lo que aferraba con fuerza a mi pecho

-la almohada..-bufe y la coloque a mi lado-no sé como esa cosa termino tan cerca de mi-admití

Antes de levantarme vi una pequeña nota sobre la mesa frente a mí, la tome y leí cuidadosamente

_Buenos Días yue! O yukito.._

_Cuando me levante aun estabas durmiendo_

_Por lo cual no quise despertarte_

_En el microondas te deje un plato de comida si tienes hambre_

_Puedes tomar una ducha en el baño de arriba_

_Todo está preparado, solo tienes que colocar la temperatura_

_Del agua a tu gusto_

_Te veré cuando llegue a la casa!_

_-__**Touya**__  
_

-yo no como.. Pensé que él lo sabía...-un pequeño suspiro escapo de mis labios. Por primera vez en unas cuantas décadas...

-quizás un baño... No sea mala idea...

En la época de clow adoraba tomar baños.. Ahora casi nunca salía a la superficie por lo cual me era bastante difícil darme ese lujo.. Aunque para mí no era necesario puesto que el aroma de mi cuerpo era naturalmente dulce..

Me levante del sofá y camine escaleras arriba.. Al pasar al lado de la puerta de sakura no sentí nada raro, pero preferí no arriesgarme..

-lo mejor será mantenerme alejado por ahora..-

Entre al baño que tantas veces había visto desde la mente de yukito. Paredes color crema.. Un buen color para relajarse, amplia ducha y tina..

-huele delicioso..-inhale el dulce aroma que se expandía por todo el baño-como a rosas.. Porque será?..

Camine hacia la tina que se encontraba llena a la mitad, en las manillas del agua logre ver otra nota

_La azul para el agua fría_

_Y la roja para la caliente.._

_Esto seguro ya lo sabias.._

_Pero por si acaso .._

_Ahh! Utilicé una fragancia .._

_En el agua.._

_Espero no te moleste_

_Si no te gusta solo debes vaciar la tina_

_Y llenarla de nuevo ^^_

_Usa mis cosas con libertad ok?__  
_

-así que el olor a rosas proviene del agua..-comencé a quitarme la ropa..-se siente raro.. Estar sin ropa en este lugar..-un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

Sentía mi cara arder, pero aun no entendía el porqué de esa cálida sensación.. Nunca antes la había experimentado..

-fría.. o caliente?-no sabía que debía escoger, después de todo siempre que me bañaba nunca se me dio a escoger entre algo así-yukito siempre se baña con el agua caliente.. Supongo que elegiré esa..

Gire la manilla roja y el agua comenzó a correr libremente, podía ver el vapor emanando del transparente liquido. Finalmente la tina se lleno así que cerré el agua y muy lentamente comencé a introducirme en ella, como había visto miles de veces hacer a yukito

-se siente bien..-todo mi cuerpo estaba perdido en la agradable sensación del agua caliente-me hundí cada vez mas hasta llegar al punto donde el agua rozaba delicadamente mi nariz-a que se refería con usar todas sus cosas..?

Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con varios envases con diferentes nombres..

-shampoo..-leí la etiqueta del que estaba más cerca-esto es para el cabello no?.. De aquí salen burbujas cuando yuki lo usa..Pero.. Yo no puedo usarlo.. Después de todo mi cabello..-solté la pequeña botella y tome lo siguiente a mi alcance

Esta era diferente, tenía la forma de una cajita y era azul, arriba se leía claramente "touya, NO TOCAR MOUNSTRO!"

-ya veo.. Advertencia para mi ama-la abrí y dentro había algo con forma rectangular, lo tome, pero inmediatamente se resbalo de mis manos..-esto es lo que se usa en todo el cuerpo cierto..? Pero como lo agarro!

CONTINUARA XDD!

hasta aqui se los dejo! espero que les guste y muy pronto les traere el proximo cap!

Comentarios? XD

Muchas Gracias a las reviews recibidas! estare contestandolas en el proxiimo cap okiss? *-*


	4. Tomando una ducha 2

_**Un Ángel Caído: Baño parte 2**__**  
**_

_-ya veo.. Advertencia para mi ama-la abrí y dentro había algo con forma rectangular, lo tome, pero inmediatamente se resbalo de mis manos..-esto es lo que se usa en todo el cuerpo cierto..? Pero como lo agarro!-continúe tratando de tomarlo pero se me caía de las manos continuamente_

**Yue POV**

-como es que yuki lo hace parecer tan fácil..?-finalmente logre tomarlo y lo use tal cual lo había visto en el muchas veces..

Era una rara sensación, pero aun así, bastante agradable..

Al terminar con eso, seguí sumergido, abrí el grifo del agua caliente puesto que ya se estaba enfriando

-ah..Delicioso.. Podría quedarme aquí todo el tiempo del mundo..-cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la agradable sensación.. Pero comenzaba a sentirme extrañamente somnoliento..

**TOUYA POV**

-creo que salí bien en ese examen..-mi mente estaba hecha añicos, mi coeficiente había sido usado totalmente en esas preguntas..

Al fin caminando de regreso a casa, estaba agotado, el equipo de futbol había drenado toda energía en mi cuerpo… Quería llegar y tomarme una ducha caliente lo más pronto posible..

Llegue a casa, y al estar frente a la puerta para abrirla.. Vacile

- estará en casa?-la duda carcomía mi mente, pero necesitaba averiguar si aun estaba.. o se había marchado, lo cual era lo más probable

Finalmente abrí y entre con paso decidido, caminando como normalmente lo hacía, rumbo a la sala

Observe el sillón, pero no había nadie en el, solo las almohadas y la cobija que había usado esa noche

-entonces se fue?..-camine a la cocina, y abrí el microondas-tampoco comió.. Parece que no quiere nada que venga de mi..-susurre para mi mismo al recordar cómo había rechazado mi mano anteriormente

-bueno.. Tomare un baño-me dije mientras subía las escaleras-iré llenando la tina..

Entre al baño como siempre.. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de todas las otras, me quede totalmente frio.. Estático..

En la tina se encontraba el blanco cuerpo del ángel en el que se habían perdido mis pensamientos la mayoría del día, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel parecía brillar..

Podía sentir claramente el intenso ardor en mis mejillas..

-yu.. yu.. yue?-lo llame al verlo dentro del agua

-touya?..-fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-lo.. lo .. Lo siento-mi voz no salía normalmente, tartamudeaba sin querer-no sabía..Que estabas aquí- me di la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él

Me esperaba un regaño, o quizás un simple y frio "¡FUERA!" pero ninguno de esos llego..

-yue?.. –lo llame nuevamente

-to..tou..ya..-su voz sonó débil, demasiado para mis oídos

Me di vuelta para verlo nuevamente y note que su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, y sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido

-yue? Estas bien?-me acerque a él, pero rápidamente me percate de que estaba desnudo.. Lo cual incremento mi sonrojo de sobremanera-e.. Espera!

Introduje mi mano en la tina para sacar el tapón y dejar correr el agua, y fue entonces me di cuenta de lo caliente que estaba, ésta comenzó a bajar con rapidez mientras yo buscaba una toalla

Tome la primera que encontré y cubrí el cuerpo de yue

-estas bien?-le pregunte de nuevo, pero no me respondía nada.

Al cubrirlo lo levante rápidamente en brazos, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y su respiración era exasperantemente lenta.. La alta temperatura de sus brazos me asusto

Al salir del baño me dirigí a mi habitación y lo recosté suavemente sobre la cama

-oye respóndeme!-lo llame por tercera vez mientras lo cubría con mis cobijas

-mi cabeza..-su respiración comenzó a agitarse cada vez más, y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza-da vueltas..

-oye que fue lo que paso? Estas mareado?-sus ojos estaba levemente cerrados, y parecía costarle el enfocarse

-no lo sé..-Admitió

-a qué hora te levantaste?-estaba realmente preocupado, y si era lo que pensaba, entonces podría calmarme

-tampoco se..-su respiración comenzó a calmarse

-enfriemos tu cuerpo-le dije mientras encendía el aire acondicionado-quizás pasaste demasiado tiempo en el agua caliente..

-mnmhm..-su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, aunque su cara permanecía roja

Pasaron unos cinco minutos mientras lo observaba volver a la normalidad lentamente

-como te sientes?-le pregunte sonriendo.. Me sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía que no estaba nada mal.. Solo había sido un pequeño descuido de su parte

-estoy bien-dijo abriendo los ojos y levantándose de la cama, pero rápidamente se tambaleo, y mis brazos, como si fuera una reacción muy común, lo tomaron por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al mío

-quizás.. Debas descansar un poco mas-le dije ayudándolo a recostarse sobre la cama nuevamente- eres un tonto por quedarte tanto tiempo en agua caliente..

-entonces iré a la sala, solo fue un descuido, no volverá a pasar-trato de levantarse nuevamente

-ni lo sueñes. Hoy dormirás aquí-le dije de forma demandante- y pobre de ti si sales sin mi consentimiento-lo amenacé, a lo cual él me vio con mala cara, pero aun así, asintió y cerro sus ojos

-Descansa..-le dije mientras salía de la habitación

-si.. Tu igual-respondió mientras comenzaba a dormirse

Al salir no pude evitar sonreír

-parece.. Que estas serán unas vacaciones interesantes


	5. Gravedad

Disclaimer: Este fic es totalmente sin fines de lucro y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo lo publico con el fin de entretenerme y entretener =D

**ADVERTENCIA! FIC YAOI! RELACION CHICOXCHICO!**

**SI NO TE GUSTA! SAL DE UNA VEZ DE LA PAGINA _**

**no quiero reclamos luego de que no avise u_u**

Si el anterior les parecio corto, con este me van a aniquilar XD!

PD: El yaoi dominara el mundo, y lo hara mas divertido! =D! *_*

_**Un Ángel Caído: Gravedad**_

_-parece.. Que estas serán unas vacaciones interesantes..-mi mente comenzaba a enredarse_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yue POV**

Abrí los ojos pestañeando repetidamente para lograr enfocar mi vista, eso era algo que jamás me había sucedido.

Me senté lentamente, y sentí un leve dolor en mi cabeza, tenia puesta una ropa que obviamente no era mía, pero la reconocía como propiedad de yukito

Era una pijama de dormir bastante cómoda en realidad.. Nunca antes había usado algo que no fuera mi propia vestimenta..

Un dulce aroma inundo mi nariz.. No sabía cómo describirlo exactamente, pero poco a poco penetro todos mis sentidos, me sentía inevitablemente atraído hacia éste

Me levante e inexplicablemente fuera de mis sentidos seguí el aroma, bajando las escaleras y encontrándome con touya en la cocina, dándome cuenta que el olor que continuaba acechando mi mente provenía de su creación

-hum?-volteo a verme-Oh! buenos días yue!

-buenos días..-respondí por cortesía

-toma asiento, estoy preparando el desayuno!-me señalo la barra a forma de mesa cerca de el

-yo no como..-le recordé

-y no se supone que tampoco te afecte la temperatura del agua cierto? Y que tengas enormes alas en tu espalda? Ah! Y también el poseer poderes mágicos?-eso es lo que los humanos llaman sarcasmo?-pero aun así.. Veo fallas en lo que me dices

-tu punto es..-

-mi punto es, que si no tienes alas, ni poderes mágicos, y te mareas con el agua caliente.. No son esas reacciones de un ser humano?

Ciertamente todo lo que describía eran características de un humano..

Pero yo no era uno.. _Cierto?_

-insinúas que ahora soy un mortal..-hice una pausa analizando la situación-no lo creo posible..-

-porque no?.. Quizás si tan solo intentaras comer.. Seguro no tienes hambre?-me pregunto

-no sé cómo se siente "tener hambre"-recalque las palabras

-pensé que podías sentir todo lo que yuki sintiera-su comentario me dejo un poco fuera de lugar

-solo puedo ver, no sentir-le aclare

-entonces no conoces ninguna sensación humana?..-sus ojos estaban demasiados fijos en mi, sentía claramente el peso de su mirada

-no-

-error!-me sobresalte un poco con su repentina afirmación

-disculpa?

-ya sabes lo que se siente estar mareado! Y eso, es humano.-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-estas sacando conclusiones precipitadas-

-entonces transfórmate en tu "identidad falsa"-sus palabras tenían algo oculto, algo que no pude descifrar

-….-tanta era su desesperación por verle?..

Me levante del asiento que había tomado, y me puse de pie en el medio de la sala, cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme

Una corriente de aire comenzó a envolverme, sentí una leve carga mágica dentro de mí, tan leve, que era apenas perceptible.

Abrí mis ojos esperando ver algún cambio, pero solo estaba allí, de pie, envuelto en una corriente de aire invisible. Y entonces lo sentí

Sentí como esa pequeña carga se concentro en un solo punto, en mi pecho, y como claramente, estallo, deshaciéndose completamente en pequeñas particulas

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder de la impresión y el vacio que esto había dejado en mi cuerpo se sentía enorme, mi respiración se detuvo, mi corazón dejo de latir momentáneamente, y el control sobre mi cuerpo, dejo de existir.

_La gravedad se sentía aplastante.._

_CONTESTO TODAS LAS REVIEWS! =D_

**_Kohaku Sumeragi:_**

_Gracias por leer i comentar!_

_tendre muy en cuenta la ortografia y mayusculas!_

_trabajo en eso!_

_de verdad que se perfectamente que es mi fallo! pero hago lo que puedo!_

_GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA =D_

**_Jess:_**

_AMIGAAAAA! =D_

_Gracias por comentar! me alegra que te vaya gustando!*-*_

_hago lo posible por no salirme de la personalidad de yue u_u_

_pero no me funciona mucho la cosa con touya owo_

_hago lo que se puede xD no me mates por lo corto del cap owo_

_por cierto, cuanto apostamos a que este iia no es tu primer fic yaoi pero ni por asomo? xD _

_jaajajajajajaja_

_[we are yaoi lovers 3]_

**_Miyuki~chan!:_**

_Hola! Gracias por el coment!_

_inundar la casa? owo_

_no se me ocurrio_

_jajajajajaajajaja XD_

_pero me alegra que te guste como quedo el cap!_

_si.. quien fuera jabon *-* [perver dreamss ~~~ ]_

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**rdm01:**_

_i iio amo que lo ames owo_

_espero te guste este cap!_

_viiva el yaoiii =D_


	6. Azul cielo, verde pasto?

_**Un Ángel Caído: Gravedad**_

_Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder de la impresión y el vacio que esto había dejado en mi cuerpo se sentía enorme, mi respiración se detuvo, mi corazón dejo de latir momentáneamente, y el control sobre mi cuerpo, dejo de existir. _

_La gravedad se sentía aplastante.._

**Touya POV**

-Yue!-grite al momento en que vi el brillo de sus ojos extinguirse por completo y su piel palidecer mas si es que eso era posible

Salte el mesón tumbando todo a mi camino al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder la estabilidad, como acto reflejo interpuse mis brazos entre él y la fatídica caída que estuvo a punto de ocurrir

Lo sostuve fuertemente mientras veía su rostro, ojos cerrados y respiración exasperantemente lenta

-Yue!-lo llame un poco fuerte, pero no respondía-Oye! Despierta!-lo moví un poco buscando una reacción, pero nada ocurría-YUE!-lo llame más fuertemente dándole una palmadita suave en el rostro

Justo en ese momento vi un pequeño movimiento en sus ojos que me indicaba que estaba despertando

-oye.. No pensaras morirte aquí no?..-trate de bromear un poco disimulando lo mas que podía la angustia y preocupación que sentía por dentro

-mmnm..-termino a abrir los ojos como tratando de enfocar la mirada-no me voy a morir..-sus ojos brillaban de nuevo-creo..

-NO LO HARAS!-se me escapo la exclamación al escuchar su débil comentario

"_creo.."_

NO! El no podía morir.. Eso NO iba a suceder

-lo siento..-mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar esa disculpa

-ah..?-no terminaba de procesar esas palabras

-soy una molestia-dijo tratando de incorporarse lentamente

-no lo eres! Es solo que..-creo que no era demasiado conveniente decirle "no quiero que te pase nada malo.." verdad?

-que..?-dijo ya colocándose de pie, con una mirada totalmente sombría

-no es nada..-no quería decirle algo que prácticamente era como gritarle a los cuatro vientos que sentía algo más que compañerismo por el-te sientes mejor?-pregunte tratando de desviar el tema

-estoy bien-afirmo con una sonrisa triste mientras admiraba sus manos

-no lo parece..-me pare a su lado, a él no pareció molestarle mi cercanía

-no tengo magia-soltó de golpe, haciéndome abrir los ojos por la sorpresa

-disculpa..?-pregunte queriendo saber si había escuchado mal

-no hay nada de magia dentro de mi…-bajo su mirada y camino en dirección al sofá para tomar asiento

-no entiendo..-realmente estaba un poco fuera de órbita con esa repentina noticia

-que es lo que no entiendes?-levanto la voz un poco desesperado-no tengo magia! No puedo volver a mi otra forma! No puedo hacer nada!

-como estas tan seguro.. Recién estabas haciendo algo.. –recordé lo débil que se veían sus acciones antes de caer al suelo-era solo un poco.. Pero era algo no?

-eso fue lo último..-coloco sus codos en sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos-sentí claramente como lo último que restaba de mi poder desapareció..

-entonces como sigues aquí?-recordé que una vez tuve que darle mi magia para poder sobrevivir

-me hago la misma pregunta..-dijo aun sin moverse

-estás vivo..-me dije a mi mismo

-creo que eso ya lo sé..-me dijo con un toque de "sarcasmo?"

-porque mejor esperamos que regrese sakura para que nos diga que te pasa…quizás ella sepa algo-era lo más lógico, después de todo era ella su nuevo "amo" cierto?

-y no falta mes y medio para eso..?-levanto su mirada hacia mí, intimidándome un poco con esos penetrantes ojos del color del cielo

-si..-había olvidado ese para nada menos importante detalle

-entonces.. Esperare sentado acá durante mes y medio?-su voz tenía un matiz que me costaba reconocer, no era para nada propio de el

-bueno..Creo que no tienes muchas opciones-le dije caminando hacia la cocina para recoger el desastre que había ocasionado-que tal si empezamos por desayunar?

-no tengo hambre

-y vamos de nuevo con lo mismo..-ya me estaba cansando de tanta negativa de su parte, lo haría comer a como dé lugar

-….

-No me dijiste que no sabes cómo se siente tener hambre?-le pregunte mientras servía los platos

-si..

-entonces, si no sabes lo que se siente, como estas tan seguro de que no tienes hambre?

-…-su cara era un poema, totalmente imposible de descifrar, sonreí ligeramente

-Además, recuerdo que una de tus características, es que tampoco duermes cierto?-estaba bastante seguro de haber escuchado eso una vez en la habitación de mi hermana

-si..-estaba pensando, podía verlo en sus ojos

-pero dormiste, o me equivoco?-aun recordaba su linda y tierna cara al hacerlo, sus brazos aferrándose a esa almohada como si fuera una necesidad

-si..

-Entonces? Algo que decir?-le dije con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en el mesón para comenzar a comer

-no..-negó finalmente resignado mientras tomaba asiento y miraba el plato frente a el

Le hice una seña para que empezara a probar, y así lo hizo

Mientras comía, no pude evitar perderme en su bello rostro

_Su piel blanca como la nieve, tenía una apariencia muy suave y delicada, cosa que yo anteriormente había comprobado._

_Sus labios eran rosados cuando lo veías de cerca, y muy finos dándole un toque elegante y sofisticado a su rostro._

_Una nariz perfectamente perfilada, como si hubiera sido moldeada por los dioses para adornar aun más su belleza, como si eso fuera posible._

_Sus ojos azules siempre me habían parecido espectacularmente llamativos, puesto que ese color no se encontraba en ningún otro lado, ninguna persona lo poseía, solo él.._

_Y era algo que realmente amaba.._

Al momento en que me fije en esas dos joyas para deleitarme, mi corazón dio un vuelco, me asuste por unos segundos, lo cual obviamente se reflejo en mi expresión, porque yue detuvo su comida para mirarme de manera interrogante.

-Que pasa..?

-Mmn..-no estaba seguro de si era mi vista la que fallaba, o el mundo deseaba quitarme uno de mis placeres favoritos..

"_El hermoso azul de sus ojos.."_

-Disculpa, pero porque me miras así?-me pregunto con un poco mas de molestia, era obvio que no le gustaba ser observado de la manera en que yo lo hacia

-Bueno..-Tenía que preguntarle, quizás era algo natural, quizás yo era muy paranoico-tus ojos.. Son verdes-su expresión era de confusión, obviamente no entendía lo que yo le decía

-De que hablas? Son azules.-afirmo muy seguro de sí mismo

Y no lo culpo, nadie espera que de un segundo a otro sus ojos cambien de color

-Lo sé, pero en este momento, son verdes

-….

Claramente no me creía ni media palabra, con su expresión decía "Estas loco"

Sin pensármelo mucho corrí escaleras arriba y tan rápido como subí, baje con un pequeño espejo en mano

-Mírate-le pedí

El, aun incrédulo, tomo el espejo y observo su reflejo con calma.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Verde..-pronuncio a mi parecer, un poco atontado

-Yue?-llame su nombre suavemente, un poco preocupado por su reacción

-porque..?

-Esperaba que tú me dieras una respuesta, es tu cuerpo después de todo

-Pero mis ojos jamás habían cambiado de color-me aseguro con una voz un poco temblorosa

-bueno..No es algo común que eso suceda

-Algo.. No anda bien-Tenía razón, su voz temblaba

No sabía que decirle, no tenía idea de cómo calmarlo, porque su estado de alteración era bastante obvio para mí.

Soltó el espejo suavemente a su lado, bocabajo, como huyendo de su reflejo

Definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo…


End file.
